Could You Save Me?
by Minka Elgrim
Summary: "Why do you keep leading me on like this if you don't mean it?" Her words echoed over and over in my mind, but how can I tell her that I've meant everything... That she means everything to me.
1. Chapter 1

I could feel the sun beating down on me as I walked to the office. This summer has been one of the hottest on record so far. It wasn't even close to noon, but the sun was blazing already. I could hear fighting in an alley as I walked by, so I picked up my pace. There's violence every day in Ergastulum you would I would be used to it by now, but it still makes me nervous. In fact it scares me, but it's also my job security. There's always someone who's going to need bandaged up, and there's never a dull moment at Dr. Theo's. I was about half way to the doctor's office when I heard a gruff voice call my name.

I turned around to see a group of men behind me. "You're Ariana? Theo's nurse?" The one closest to me asked with a mischievous smile. "Who's Theo?" I asked giving the thugs an innocent look. "Don't play dumb." The biggest one growled as he pulled out his tags. I steadied my nerves as I took a deep breath. "I don't know who you gentlemen are looking for, but I don't know anyone named Ariana or Theo. You have the wrong person." A few of them seemed to accept this answer, but the Tag wasn't taking the bait. In a few short steps he managed to close the distance between us. He studied me with intense eyes and sneered at me. He grabbed me by my hair in a swift motion and I bit down a scream.

"I told you not to lie. You'll be paying for that now." He growled as he pulled me by my hair. "What do you say we have some fun with this one boys? I'm sure the good Dr. wouldn't mind." Fear ran icy through my veins and I couldn't hold back my whimper as the man's hand dug into my shoulder. "Please… let me go…" I stammered as tears began to run down my cheeks. "We will… if the Dr. agrees to our terms… and after we have a little fun." He said with a smirk as he ripped my shirt. "Please don't!" I pleaded. I felt the strength go out in my shaking legs and I began to sag to the ground.

Just as I had given up there was a flash and the Tag's grip on me went slack. I looked up just in time to see the man's blood spray across me and everything in its path. Relief flooded through me as the attacker came into view. It was Nicolas. He shrugged out of his jacket and handed it to me. As I took it he gave me a smile and patted my head. He took a step towards the thugs and smiled. "She said no." He growled. I saw the men jump at the sound of his voice. I wrapped his jacket and took comfort in his familiar smell. He quickly finished off the attackers and then turned his attention back to me. 'Are you ok?' He signed. I tried to speak, but all that came out was a pitiful sob. I covered my face as I cried. I looked over as Nicolas sat down next to me and nudged me with his shoulder. I leaned against him as I gained my composure again.

"Thanks for saving me Nicolas." I said softly. 'Any time Ari. Can you walk?' He signed studying me with a serious face. I nodded as I stood. He stood with me and watched me carefully as I took a shaky step and began to lose my balance, but he caught me before I fell. I felt my face begin to turn a bright scarlet as I looked up at Nicolas, who only rolled his eyes. In a smooth motion he scooped me up and started to carry me. "Nicolas you don't…" "This is faster." He said as he began to run at inhuman speed. I wrapped my arms around him as I hid my face in his shirt.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! Here's chapter 2! I hope you enjoy it! Let me know what you think! X3**

"Nicolas it's about time! What happened?" Worick asked as he rushed over to us and Nicolas put me down. I pulled his jacket around me as Worick looked me up and down. 'Ran into some trouble.' Nicolas signed. "Did you take care of it?" He asked and Nicolas simply nodded as Worick guided me into the office.

"Ari are you ok?" Dr. Theo asked as he took me in. I sat on the edge of the nearest bed as the Dr. came over and pulled the curtain closed. "Did they hurt you?" He asked in a low voice as I shrugged out of Nicolas's jacket. "They just pulled my hair and grabbed at me… it would've been a whole lot worse if Nicolas hadn't shown up." I said quietly as I let the Dr. calm demeanor wash over me. I winced as he ran his fingers over my bare shoulder. "You're going to have a nice hand print bruise there… Are you sure you're ok Ariana?" He asked as he met my eyes. "I'm a little shaken Theo, but I'll be fine… it would've been a lot worse is Nicolas hadn't shown up when he did." "I'm glad he made it in time… I'm going to have the handymen stay with you for the night just to make sure…" "I don't need babysitters Theo!" "I'm not saying that you do… but if they were desperate enough to go after you to get to me… I don't want to chance it." "Theo I'll be fine… I'm tougher than I look." "You're grandma would be rolling in her grave right now if she knew what happened today…"

"Well she didn't raise a scaredy cat…" "Just for tonight… Please Ariana! It will be piece of mind for me and I think you'll rest a little easier." I rolled my eyes at the doctors pleas and sighed. "Fine you win… could you grab my change of clothes from the locker?" he smiled and patted my head as he left.

"You know Ari… no one thinks you're weak, but the doctor's right, you'll probably sleep easier with us near by." Worick said from the other side of the curtain. "You just want her to cook for us." Nicolas said causing Theo to laugh. I could only assume that Worick was blushing as he stammered to recover. "I'll cook whatever you boys want. Consider it my thanks for saving me today." I called as Theo came back with my spare clothes. I quickly got changed and pulled back the curtain.

"Ok so whats on the agenda for today?" I asked as I looked up at the doctor. "Well we need to get deliveries ready for this week and Chad is going to stop by at some point today. He said as he leaned back in his chair. "Don't you boys have jobs you could be doing?" I asked shooting Worick and Nicolas a look. "What about you?" Worick asked as he studied me. "I'll be fine, just come back when I'm off work and we can head home." I said giving him the best reassuring smile I could. He nodded and turned to go.

They had just walked out when I realized I had forgotten to give Nicolas his jacket back. I grabbed it and ran after them. "Worick! Nicolas!" I called as I ran. Worick turned around and tapped his partner on the shoulder. Nicolas turned around and studied me with a bored look on his face. "Here… I forgot to give this back to you…" I panted as I handed him his jacket. 'Keep it for now' he signed as he gave me just the slightest hint of a smile. "Are you sure?" "Yes. Don't you have work to do?' "Oh.." 'See you tonight Ari.' He signed as he turned to walk away. "You sly dog!" Worick roared as he smacked his friends back. I could only laugh as I walked back to the office. Why am I looking forward to having them stay with me?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Thanks for the review! Sorry for the slow update! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

"See you tomorrow!" I called to Theo as I walked out of the office. "Shall we be off?" Worick asked with a smile as he moved from the wall he had been leaning on. "Sure! Do you guys know what you want for dinner?" I asked as I fell into step with him. "Anything you make will be gladly devoured." He said with a smile as I looked around. "Where's Nico?" I asked. He pointed up as he lit a cigarette. I looked up and scanned the rooftops to find Nicolas a few house ahead of us scanning the area. "Just making sure there's no trouble is all." Worick said with a shrug.

"Hey! Worick where do you think you're going?" An old man called from behind us. We turned to see Chad duck under police tape and head our way. "What the hell do you think you're doing? What's with all of these bodies?" He growled as he blew a puff of smoke in Woricks face. Chad kept interrupting him as he was about to explain. "They…" I started but was cut off when Nicolas landed gracefully behind me. He quickly grabbed my hand and began to drag me away. "But…" I protested as he tugged on my arm. 'He can handle himself. We need to get going.' He signed. I began to follow him when Chad's voice echoed behind us. Nico kept pulling me forward unable to hear the policeman's calls.

I looked back to see Chad red in the face as he argued with Worick. Nico kept a hold on my hand as we drew near to my house. "Thanks again for saving me this morning." I said as I rummaged through my purse for my keys. He only studied me while I searched my purse. I found my key with a triumphant smile and let us in. "Since you saved me what would you like for dinner?" I asked as we walked into the kitchen. 'Anything is fine.' He signed with a bored look on his face. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at his indifferent answer. I began to look through the fridge to see what I had to work with when an angry meow sounded beside me.

"Oh! Hey Brink. I didn't see you there I said as my cat trudged over to his food bowl and meowed again. I turned to go feed him when I saw Nicolas on the floor petting him. I couldn't help but giggle as Brink demanded more of Nicolas's attention. I gather some ingredients from the fridge and began to cook since the cat was entertained.

"Thanks for leaving me to deal with Chad!" Worick boomed as he walked into the kitchen. "Nicolas said you could handle it." I said with a smirk. Worick turned to his longtime friend who looked up at him with an indifferent expression. "Why did you leave me alone with Chad?" 'You seemed to have it under control' "I was going to use Ari as a reason to get away!" 'She didn't need to sit and listen to the old man complain and you know it' Nicolas signed giving Worick a hard look. 'Besides he likes you more than me. It's easier to have you deal with him' Nicolas signed causing Woricks shoulders to slump. "You're right…" 'Aren't I always?' Nicolas signed with a mischievous smirk.

I could only laugh at the exchange as Worick sat down on the floor next to Nicolas. "Sorry all I really have to make is pasta." I said as I looked over from the stove. "We aren't picky." Worick said with a smile as Nicolas stood up and walked out the front door. "Where is he going?" I asked as Worick sighed. "He wanted to patrol the block, to make sure everything is safe." He explained as he watched me carefully. I felt my body tense as the memory of this morning passed through my mind. Quickly shaking my head I looked back at Worick with a bright smile. "I still don't need a babysitter." "I know that, we're just following the doctors' orders." He said with a smile and he stood and leaned against the counter.

"I know you don't need a babysitter Ari, but don't you worry about a thing! We won't let any bad guys hurt you." He said as he walked over and ruffled my hair. I quickly smoothed my hair back out and shot him a dirty look that only made him laugh. "I'm not a kid anymore." I growled. "Oh believe me Ariana I am well aware of that fact." He said with a wink as he walked out of the kitchen.

I finished dinner and walked out the front door to see if I could find Nicolas. "Nico!" I called as I looked down the street. I took a step away from the front door to try and get a better look. I was about to call out for him again when he landed gracefully in front of me. I had to cover my mouth so I wouldn't scream, which caused Nico to grin. "You gave me a heart attack!" I gasped. 'What's wrong?' He signed giving me a curious look. "Oh dinner's ready… I didn't want it to get cold on you." 'You didn't have to come get me.' "But it would've been cold by the time you came back in." I said as I took in the setting sun. 'It wouldn't be the first meal I've eaten cold' he said simply as he patted my head and headed inside. I stood there in a daze for a second the warmth of his hand still lingering. I felt myself start to blush. I quickly snapped out of it and went to eat with the boys.

After dinner I showered and got ready for bed. I had just put my pajamas on when there was a knock at the door. I quickly opened it and saw Worick standing there. "What's wrong?" I asked as fear began to make its way through me. "I just wanted to let you know if you need anything Nico and I are right downstairs." He said taking in my tense posture. "Oh… ok… thanks…" I stammered as I tried to calm myself down. "Well good night Ariana." "Night Worick." I said shutting the door. I tried to stretch my shoulder out a little but the pain quickly stopped me. I sighed giving up and went to try and sleep.

It took a good hour for me to get comfortable and when sleep finally found me I found myself covered in blood. It wasn't my attackers this time… it was Nicolas. He was trying to fight off the Tag, but he kept blocking his attacks. I tried to crawl towards him, but pain racked my body causing me to cry out. Nicolas turned back towards me and that's when I saw it. The Tag came up behind him and ran him threw. He fell a couple feet from me and I felt the ground shatter beneath me and I began to fall.

I awoke in complete darkness tangled in my blankets on the floor. I couldn't stop shaking as I tried to stand. I grabbed my blanket and made my way slowly downstairs. As I got to the bottom of the stairs I saw Nicolas sleeping on the couch with his sword against the arm rest. I tried my best to sneak quietly, but Nicolas was peeking at me after I took two steps. He quickly sat up and looked up at me with a sleepy look. I tried to talk, but all that came out was a strangled sob. I made my way to the couch and sat next to him.

"I… I…." I stammered as tears continued to flow. Nicolas stared at me for a moment before he sighed. I reach out and pulled to his chest. "It's going to be ok." He said. The sound of his voice helped me pull myself together a little. "I… I had a bad dream… They were… and then you died… and I… it was all my fault." I sobbed as he tightened his grip on me. He rested his chin on my head as he let me cry. We sat like that for what felt like hours until I finally ran out of tears. I look up at him with my tear soaked face and he grinned as he wiped away the last of my tears. "I'm scared." I said finally.

He laid down and motioned for me to come lay next to him. I wiggled up my way up to him and curled up next to him with my head on his chest. "You don't have to worry." He said. His rough voice rumbled through his chest causing me to smile. "I'm not going anywhere." He said as he tightened his arm around me. "Now get some sleep." He said as I felt my exhaustion hit me and sleep quickly followed.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Thanks for the reviews! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile :( I have a couple days off, so I'm going to try and update again this weekend! X3 I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
**

 _ **Nicolas**_

Ari had cried herself out and was now curled up next to me in such a heavy sleep I don't think death could wake her. She snuggled against my chest and I wrapped my arm around her. If she was awake I'm sure she could hear my heart hammering away in my chest.

Why is she making me so nervous? We basically grew up together, she's only a year younger than me. When I saw that Tag going after her this morning I thought my rage was because someone was hurting my friend, but laying her now I think it might be from something different. In all of my 22 years I only really let Worick in… How did Ari sneak in? I wondered about that as I drifted into a light sleep.

I awoke as I heard the front door open. I pulled Ari closer as Worick walked in. He stared at us for a moment and the laughed. "So this is how it is huh?" He asked as I rolled my eyes. 'She had a bad dream' I signed as my old friend sat on the coffee table a few feet away from us. 'What was the dream about' He signed back. 'I'm not sure, I just let her cry and then she fell asleep.' 'Everything is clear outside I think we can rest easy' 'I'll stay awake in case anything happens.' It was Worick's turn to roll his eyes. "Are you sure you aren't just taking advantage of Aria being vulnerable? You've always had a crush on her." Worick said with an impish grin. I grabbed a pillow and hurled it at his face. 'I don't know what you're talking about.' "Come on Nicolas don't be blind!" He growled. 'I'm deaf not blind.' I signed causing Worick to throw his arms up in frustration. 'Besides even if I did have feelings there's no way in hell I'd deserve her' I signed as I looked down at the girl snuggled up against me. Aria doesn't deserve someone who's born to die.

 _ **Aria**_

I awoke on the couch to the smell of French toast. I sat up and stretched as memories from last night began to replay in my mind. I yawned as a blush began to make its way to my cheeks. Did I really fall asleep using Nicolas as a pillow? "Aria you're awake!" Worick called from the kitchen. I looked up to see him in the kitchen by the stove. He looked over at me and laughed. "What's so funny?" "Go look for yourself little Miss bedhead." I ran my fingers through my hair and sure enough it was tousled and sticking up like crazy. I quickly made my way to the bathroom. "Oh Ari…" I heard Worick say as my hand was on the door knob. I felt it turn under my hand and as it opened I came face to face with Nico.

He was only wearing a pair of pants and I found myself staring at his bare chest and the muscles that wired down his body. He was drying his hair with a towel as I began to stammer an apology. 'Is something wrong' He signed. "I… ummm… I… Sorry…" I stammered as he smiled. He walked past me and rustled my already mess hair. I stared at the empty bathroom for a few more minutes before I regained my composure and went to fix my hair.


End file.
